Stray Dogs
by ajson123456
Summary: After the fight, Dustin goes searching for El and demands that Mike and Lucas stay behind to settle their differences. The two boys decide to take their frustrations out on each other. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.


**I've been sitting on this idea for a while so I finally decided to write it. I wrote all of this in only a few hours so apologies if it seems rushed in places.**

 **This story is set during Episode 5 of Season 1 after Mike and Lucas' fight, except instead of throwing Lucas off Mike, El just runs away. Dustin breaks it up and things continue from there...**

 ***Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning***

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

Faint sounds of grunting and moaning reached Dustin's ears as he arrived back at the old junkyard. He could see Mike in the distance, though Lucas was nowhere to be found. Assuming his hot-tempered friend had stormed off, he carried on walking.

As he got closer, he saw that Mike was completely naked. His pale white asscheeks were moving backwards and forwards in a consistent motion. The curly-haired boy squinted as he tried to make out what was going on. He then noticed a pair of dark-skinned legs in front of Mike, unmistakably Lucas'.

 _What the fuck are they doing?_

* * *

 _ **One hour earlier...**_

Lucas fumed as he looked around. "See? Now the traitor's abandoned us because she knows everything I just said is true!"

"El? Eleven?" Mike shouted at the top of his voice, hopeful his new friend would return to him. "Shit, we need to go look for her."

"What? Not a fucking chance!" Lucas bit back.

"Fine! Go home, then! We don't need you anyway. Let's go, Dustin."

"No. No way!" the toothless boy exclaimed. "You're not going anywhere until you've sorted this shit out!"

"What?" Mike asked, clearly confused.

"You're both staying here!" His voice was demanding. "I'm going to look for El. I'll be back in an hour and I swear if you haven't settled your differences by then, you're both getting banished from the party!"

"What? You ca-"

"Do you wanna be banished, Mike? Huh? Do you?"

Wheeler rolled his eyes in defeat. "No."

"That's what I thought. Now, settle this shit!" Dustin gave them one last warning before stalking off into the woods.

Both boys stood in silence for a minute. Once Dustin had disappeared, they erupted into argument once again.

"See? Look what you've done now, Lucas!" Mike raged. "We're never gonna find Will now and it's all thanks to you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault you're more bothered about saving a freak you barely know than you are finding Will?" Lucas fired back, the naturally dark skin on his cheeks reddening with each retort.

"What? Maybe if you spent less time being a douche to her you'd know that she can help us find Will!"

"Yeah? Well, maybe if _you_ spent less time thinking with your dick, we'd have already found him!"

Mike took a step forward, his red face mere inches from Lucas'. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What the hell do you think it means, Mike?" Sinclair shoved the other boy back in an effort to re-open the gap between them. "It means you've been spending all your time trying to fuck the weirdo instead of thinking of how about finding Will."

Mike shifted uncomfortably as he realized his dick was hardening at the thought of fucking El.

"Th-that's not true," he stammered.

This time, it was Lucas who closed the gap. "Yes, it is." The dark-skinned boy cocked an eyebrow at Mike when he caught sight of the bulge in his pants.

Wheeler's somehow manage to grow an even deeper shade of red. However, he wasn't alone in his embarrassment when a bulge began forming in Lucas' own pants.

Both boys looked around awkwardly now that their erections were glaringly obvious to one another.

Seeing his friend's clothed dick was sending Mike Wheeler's hormones running wild. "Guess we should settle this shit properly, then?" he boldly suggested.

Lucas locked eyes with Mike and considered his proposal. Yet, no words were needed.

The teen boys began frantically tearing off their clothes, both of them shivering as the cool air whipped at their skin.

Lucas dropped down to the ground, his back on the dirt as Mike positioned himself on top of him.

Lucas looked up at Mike's cock that was hanging over his face before opening his mouth and letting the shaft slide in.

"Ugh, shit," the Wheeler boy muttered breathlessly as his dick was sucked for the first time.

Knowing he too had a job to do, Mike leaned down and started sucking Lucas' rock-hard cock, causing the dark-skinned boy to groan around Mike's own length.

Their inexperience caused both boys to gag on each others' long shafts a few times, but they soon found themselves getting used to sucking each other off.

Using both hands, Lucas gripped Mike's asscheeks and pushed down, allowing the boy's entire length to force its way into his mouth. Lucas spluttered as he deepthroated Mike's cock, lasting only a few seconds before wrenching it from his mouth.

Through his moaning, Mike managed to stay on task. Successfully replicating the Sinclair boy's actions, Mike forced his mouth all the way down on the pulsating cock in front of him, letting his nose rest in Lucas' short pubes.

Much like the other boy, Mike spluttered but quickly regained himself, eventually slipping the dark cock from his mouth. After waiting a few seconds, he tried it again.

Both boys were moaning around each others' cocks as they continued their first deepthroating experience.

Lucas soon released Mike's length from his mouth and focused his attention on his balls. He stuffed Mike's entire sack in his mouth and relentlessly guzzled on it, grunting as his friend responded once again by moaning around the erection sealed in his mouth.

Wanting to progress things further, Lucas let his tongue travel up to Mike's asshole, applying gentle licks as he tasted his friend's ass for the first time.

Moaning loudly, Mike stopped sucking on Lucas' meat but stopped short of praising the boy. They were still pissed at each other and were getting closer and closer to being able to let their frustrations out.

Lucas pulled on Mike's asscheeks to give himself more room, his tongue swirling around his friend's tight hole and making it slippery with his spit.

Mike wrapped his hands around the top of Lucas' legs and pushed them up, giving him access to more of his friend. He craned his neck forward and leaned down to suck on Lucas' balls. He repeated what had been done to him by cramming them both into his mouth and swiping his tongue over the dark sack.

Lucas still had his tongue in Mike's butthole as he started moaning from the pleasure of having his sensitive balls sucked.

Mike then pushed his head down further and began licking Lucas' asshole. He mimicked what the Sinclair boy was doing to him and was soon able to push his tongue into Lucas' tight hole.

The two naked teens continued to work their tongues into each others' buttholes, with both boys moaning wildly as the most sensitive parts of their bodies were stimulated.

Mike moved his hands under Lucas and grabbed his asscheeks for support, pulling them open to fully expose the dark teen's puckered opening. Diving back in, Mike sloppily licked all around his hole, clearly enjoying the taste of Lucas' ass on his tongue more than he'd care to admit.

Lucas made the next move by slowly pushing his finger into Mike's ass, letting it slide in all the way to the knuckle before retracting it and repeating the action. Naturally, Mike grimaced at first but soon found himself immersed in the intense pleasure that he was being provided with.

The Wheeler boy responded by rubbing his finger around Lucas' wet asshole before slowly sinking it in. Lucas was forced to pause with his finger still inside Mike as he adjusted to having his own ass penetrated by his friend's slick digit.

Though their hostility had decreased a little through their activities, the two best friends still had plenty of anger to take out on one another.

Feeling as though they were both prepared, Lucas rolled out from under Mike. The Wheeler boy was about to move as well but was stopped by a hand pressing down on his back.

Mike jolted when Lucas brought his hand down hard on his ass. "Uh, shit! Fuck you, Lucas!" he spat. His response resulted in another sharp sting, this time on the other cheek.

"Ugh, fuck! Just fucking do it, okay?" Mike groaned impatiently.

Lucas lined up his saliva-soaked cock with Mike's entrance and pushed forward, his swollen cap quickly disappearing into the tight hole.

"Oh, fuck! Shit! Fuuuck, Lu-" Mike's voice broke as his ass stretched to accommodate Lucas' thick cock.

Sinclair kept on pushing forward until, finally, his entire length was buried inside Mike's asshole. Lucas restrained himself from thrusting, instead letting the whimpering Wheeler boy adjust to his size. Despite their differences, he still didn't want to cause his friend any unnecessary pain.

"Y-yeah, go on. Do it," Mike managed to say through gritted teeth.

At his words, Lucas began moving his hips, slowly at first before escalating to a lightning speed.

"Ugh, oh god... oh shit... fuuuck," Mike moaned as Lucas fucked his ass as hard and as fast as he could, making sure to also leave plenty of handprints on Wheeler's butt cheeks.

Lucas reached between Mike's legs and began to jerk his cock furiously, determined to bring the boy to orgasm before he reached one himself.

After only two minutes, Mike's vision began to blur.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck, Lucas, I'm cumming... I-"

Lucas could feel the erection pulsing in his hand as streams of hot cum jetted from the tip, coating the ground in Mike's thick load.

Groaning as he too reached the point of no return, Lucas erupted, his cock spurting out sticky ropes of cum inside Mike's ass. The dark-haired boy shivered at the feeling before slumping forward, detaching himself from the other boy.

After dropping to his knees to regain his breath, Lucas had no time to react before Mike pushed him to the ground, the party's dungeon master now hard again and ready for his turn.

Relenting, Lucas stayed put. Mike carefully aimed his sticky cock between Lucas' asscheeks and eased it into the tight hole between them.

Lucas' response to the intrusion came in the form of a long, deep growl.

Each boy's actions mirrored those of the other's from just a few minutes earlier.

Once Lucas had gotten used to the feeling of being stuffed with a cock, Mike started pounding into him, matching the same intense speed as before.

Gazing down at the sight below him, Mike watched as Lucas' butthole stretched to match his girth as he fucked his best friend. The Wheeler boy made sure to smack Lucas' ass a fair number of times, the dark skin blushing on contact.

"Uh, fuck! I'm... I-" Their words were soon drowned out by the arrival of their second climax.

Sinclair groaned as Mike's load was released in his ass, coating his insides in white. At the same time, his own cock exploded, strings of cum shooting straight down and adding to the puddle Mike's essence had already formed.

Struggling to keep himself on his feet, Mike slowly pulled his softening dick from Lucas' butt.

"We good now or what?" the dungeon master asked his panting friend, a harshness still present in his voice.

"Judging by your shitty tone, I'd say not," the party's knight spat back with an equally harsh tone.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, Lucas gripped Mike's sides and forced him backwards towards one of the wrecked cars. The dark-haired boy was soon splayed out on the hood with his legs apart as Lucas' aching erection fed back into his used hole.

Writhing in pleasure, Mike began pumping his cock, hoping to bring on his third orgasm as quickly as possible.

Due to his standing position, streaks of Mike's cum began to drip from Lucas' asshole and trail down his legs, sending shivers through the Sinclair boy's body as he continued to fuck his friend a second time.

Lucas' throbbing cock was now covered in his own cum from inside Mike's ass as he thrust in and out at a wicked pace.

Their stamina was rapidly decreasing due to the sheer intensity of their deep fucking, coupled with their exhaustion from their previous two orgasms.

As such, Mike soon found his stomach coated in his thick cream and was expecting to feel Lucas fill his ass up with more cum. But he felt no such thing.

Instead, he felt Lucas pull out of his ass and watched as the dark-skinned teen climbed onto the hood of the car next to him and positioned his dick over his face.

Almost immediately, Mike was covered in strings of white as Lucas pumped his third load straight onto the Wheeler boy's face. Several strands made it onto his lips, the rest glazing his cheeks and forehead.

Mike opened his mouth to speak, resulting in a few drops leaking onto his tongue. He was prepared to be repulsed, but found that the taste was surprisingly okay.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Mike exclaimed. "Oh, you are so gonna fucking pay for that!" Lucas was surprised at the faint smirk that was just visible behind the streaks of cum.

Mike sprung up and leapt from the car, pulling the other boy down with him. He spun Lucas around and pushed him down so that he was bent over the hood. He spread Lucas' asscheeks with both hands and plunged his rapidly hardening cock straight into his hole.

"Ugh, god. Fuck, Mike!"

Wheeler showed no mercy, much the same as Sinclair before him.

Their skin provided a perfect contrast as Mike's creamy thighs slapped against Lucas' chocolate-colored ass.

With each thrust, Mike's leftover cum was pushed further into Lucas' butt. The feeling of that coupled with the sensation of their ballsacks smacking together had them both seeing stars in no time.

"Oh, shit! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Lucas suddenly bucked. His cock twitched violently, spraying his semen all over the rusted metal in front of him.

Mike was forced to slow his thrusts and kept his cock buried in Lucas' ass as he came for the fourth time, jets of sticky cum soon flooding into his best friend.

"Jesus!" a third voice boomed, seemingly out of nowhere.

Lucas turned first, his eyes widening when they met with those of his curly-haired friend.

His balls still emptying inside his best friend, Mike turned to look as well. As he did, his cock slipped from the contracting hole, painting Lucas' butt cheeks in thick ropes of cum.

"Shit! I-uh... we..." Mike struggled to speak, partly due to the fact that his climax was still in progress and partly due to the surprise appearance of one Dustin Henderson.

Although shocked by what he was seeing, Dustin couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. He watched intently as cum dripped down from Lucas' butt and trickled down his legs.

Dustin's eyes grew even wider when he realized Mike's face was also soaked in jizz, the white liquid difficult to see against the Wheeler boy's pale face, though it was becoming more and more visible as his blush deepened.

"I take it you too have worked your shit out?" Dustin asked with a toothless grin.

"Fuck, I'd say so!" Mike laughed and looked over at Lucas who was now standing next to them.

"Yeah. Definitely!" he reassured him, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

Mike's own smile faded when he realized Dustin was alone. "You didn't find El?" he asked.

Dustin shook his head. "No. But seeing as though you two are apparently more than square now, I say we go back and look for her together."

His cum-soaked friends exchanged a quick glance before nodding in agreement and setting off towards their discarded clothes.

"Hold up!" Dustin interrupted. "I think you two horny shits owe me an apology."

"For what?"

"For being too stubborn to agree with each other and forcing me to have to comb the woods for El on my own!"

Lucas shot him a confused look. "You're the one who told us we couldn't go with you!"

"Well I certainly wasn't gonna go with you two while you were still at each others' throats!"

The two naked boys looked at each other for a moment. They were caught-off guard when Dustin unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing his hard throbbing cock to them.

Mike and Lucas sighed in defeat before dropping to their knees as the curly-haired boy removed the rest of his clothes, save for his favorite baseball cap.

"Oh, shit. Yeah, that's it." Dustin moaned as Mike and Lucas began working their mouths over his cock.

Their tongues licked in stripes along the shaft, every so often wandering up to the purple tip to lap up any pre-cum that was spilling out.

Eventually, they settled into a fixed position, with Mike deepthroating Dustin's fat cock and Lucas sucking his balls.

Dustin knew he wouldn't last long, the feeling of Mike's throat constricting around his dick combined with Lucas' mouth around his sack edging him near to his climax.

"Shit!" the curly-haired boy moaned out when Lucas' fingers slid between his crack and brushed over his untouched asshole.

Sinclair only just managed to push his finger into the tight hole when Dustin came, covering his friends' faces in creamy globs of thick cum. Mike would have been forced to swallow the entire load had he not pulled away at the last minute.

Lucas slipped his finger from Dustin's ass and presented it to Mike to suck on, which the Wheeler boy did without hesitation.

Dustin proceeded to assist his cum-soaked friends by using his fingers to feed the sticky messes on their face into their open mouths.

It was only after they had swallowed down each others' salty loads that they realized the sun was setting. Instead of risking getting lost in the dark, they decided it would be best to camp out in the bus for the night and begin the search for El at first light.

"Well, seeing as though we're staying here, I guess we have time to waste," Henderson smiled at his friends.

Not two minutes later, Mike and Lucas found themselves back on their hands and knees. Dustin was behind them, using his tongue to scoop the remaining cum from their used assholes. He started with Mike and made short work of slurping up Lucas' cum from the dark-haired boy's butthole. His actions were then repeated as he sucked up Mike's load from inside Lucas' asshole.

After he had thoroughly cleaned up their holes, Dustin smirked as he thought aloud.

"Damn, we should do this again some time once Will's back. I bet he'd love this kind of shit!"

* * *

 **I loved writing this one! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
